Mind's Eye
by CrimsonLash
Summary: Regina is still reeling from the events of the previous day's mine collapse, but it isn't for the reasons one might think . One-Shot of Emma walking in on Regina in a compromising position. Some smut ensues.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to due with _Once Upon A Time_ and its characters**.

Stay tuned for Author's Notes at the end. Many thanks for reading and enjoy (;

The day following the incident at the mines, the ever stoic Mayor Regina Mills found herself unable to concentrate on her paperwork. Her mind's eye drifting

back to the previous day's events. Henry was now safe. She had come close to losing her son, but now he was safe. Regina glanced at the clock. It read that is

was currently 11:00 am, and Henry was at school. Something else seemed to be niggling at the back of her mind. She wasn't thinking of Henry, but rather her

interaction with his irritating and attractive birth mother. _Miss Swan, attractive?_ Surely she didn't actually find the younger woman to be attractive, _did she? _The

moment they had shared before Emma went and saved Henry. The mayor had thought about how close the incorrigible deputy was to her. Her mesmerizing

green eyes boring into Regina's own chocolate pair. There was a palpable tension between them. Had it not been for the dire circumstances and the crowd,

Regina was sure she would have ravished the younger woman right then and there. The thought of Emma's questing hands and soft pink lips on her body sent

a jolt of arousal to Regina's core. Regina tried to focus her mind on anything other than her naughty thoughts of Miss Swan, but she soon realized that

everything somehow relayed back to the irritatingly irresistible deputy. If she tried to focus on the budget reports in front of her, she would then have to

review the Sheriff's Station budget. From the station's budget to the Sheriff's delectable deputy, a one Emma Swan. Regina's mind went the extra mile, and

veered to Deputy Swan's hand cuffs and baton. She thought of all the savory ways those items could be used. In effort to gain control over her mutinous body,

Regina tried to focus on more mundane and unappealing things, such as the fact that she needed to go grocery shopping after work. As she reviewed her

grocery list, her eyes settled on the third item from the top; she needed to buy some more strawberries. Her mind immediately made the jump to cream;

whipped cream. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine at the vision of Emma eating the light goodness off of her body. Evidence of her arousal came in the

form of her thoroughly soaked lace panties. Regina clenched her thighs together to alleviate the throbbing between them. She had to fix this fast. Regina

dismissed her secretary to an early and extended lunch ensuring that she wouldn't be disturbed from satisfying her needs. Regina removed her blazer and

draped it carefully over her office couch, and then proceeded back to the safety offered behind her desk. She sat back, and took a deep breath as she ran her

hand sensually over her chest down until her fingers found purchase on the button of her dress slacks. She slowly undid the button and zipper, allowing her

hand to venture past its confines. She slipped her hand beneath the wet lace that covered her dripping heat. Her eyes slipped closed, and she let out a soft

moan as her fingers ran through hot slickness. She traced her nether lips up and down before moving on to draw circles around her throbbing clit. Her hips

gyrated in unison with her hands movements. When she became unable to withstand her teasing, Regina moved her fingers to her entrance and plunged two

fingers into herself. She threw her head back in ecstasy as she continued her ministrations. She moaned as she envisioned that the fingers inside her were

Emma's. The image incited a greater fire within her, and Regina began to fuck herself with a renewed vigor.

* * *

Emma sat at her desk. She was lost in her thoughts of the previous day's mine collapse. She was afraid for Henry, but not nearly as much as Regina seemed to

be during the ordeal. Regina had stood just inches away from herself. If her son's life wasn't in danger, and the woman in question wasn't a complete and total

bitch, Emma was sure she would have pinned Regina to the nearest surface and devoured her. The look in Regina's eyes haunted Emma in the most beautiful

way. For those brief moments in time, The Mayor allowed her vulnerability, her humanity, to shine through her otherwise stone-cold façade. What made the

situation all the more important was the fact that Emma cared. The look on the usually imperious woman's face was endearing to Emma. She felt the need to

grab Regina, to make all her worries wash away, and then envelope the woman in the greatest pleasure she could give her.

Emma was pulled from her pensive state when she was approached by the Sheriff, Graham.

"Emma, are you alright? You didn't seem to hear a word I just said."

Graham regarded his deputy with concerned eyes. Caught off guard, Emma shifted to sit up straight to acknowledge Graham.

"Uhh, yeah..Um..I mean yes. Wha-what's up?" Emma rushed out.

"I was just going to run these files over the Mayor's Office," he says motioning to the folders in his hand.

Emma shot up out of her chair, and offered to run the files herself.

"You sure? That would be great actually, I have a few reports to finish up anyhow."

"Yeah, I don't mind. I have to touch base with her anyways regarding Henry. No big deal," Emma said while stuffing her hands in her back jean pockets.

Without further preamble, Graham handed Emma the folders, and she headed out the door towards her beloved yellow bug.

Emma arrived at City Hall in no time. As she approached the corridor to the Mayor's Office, she slowed her pace. Emma took a deep breath in effort to gather

herself. Emma wasn't sure what to expect from the enigmatic Mayor Mills, but she knew she had to be prepared for whatever could be thrown at her as to not

seem weak. Emma came to a sudden halt outside the Mayor's office. She noticed that Regina's secretary wasn't sitting sentry. _How odd? Maybe Henry's Evil _

_Queen turned her secretary to ash for bringing her the wrong latte, _Emma mused. _I said two shots of espresso not one, and no sugar! I taste at least a quarter _

_teaspoon of sugar, _Emma thought employing her best Mayor Mills impression. She began to lightly snicker to herself before going stock still in response to noises

she heard coming from beyond the doors of the Mayor's office. Soft moans intermingled with erratic breathing was what Emma heard, but there was something

more she couldn't quite catch. So Emma moved closer to the door. Her heartbeat sped up as she realized what was coming out in breathy moans on the other

side of the doors. _Emma_. She was hearing her name being uttered over and over again.

* * *

Regina's fingers pumped in and out of her aching core at a relentless pace, while the fingers of her other hand rubbed her engorged bundle of nerves. She was

so very close. Regina bit down on her lower lip in attempt to stifle the wanton sounds coming from herself. Right as she was about to reach that ethereal

crescendo she had been vying for, the name of the blonde beauty tumbled from her crimson painted lips.

"Emma! Emma! Yes, oh gods!" She was so so very terribly close.

Emma couldn't believe her ears. Heat rose in her body as a blush crept up across her face. This was really happening. Regina was calling out her name while

fucking herself. Emma's pupils dilated and her arousal began to flood her core; Emma had to do something. On impulse Emma barged into the office; intent on

seeing the wanton scene for herself. She definitely wasn't disappointed either. The sight of Regina with her own hands between her thighs, and the blonde's

name tumbling from her supple lips stirred something deep and feral inside her.

* * *

Regina's head snapped up as she registered the intrusion. _Speak of the devil and she doth appear _Regina thought to herself as her eyes took in the blonde in all

her red leather glory. Realizing the compromising position she was currently in, Regina motioned to recapture her regal disposition. She went to remove her

fingers from herself, but her progress was halted by an uncharacteristically commanding toned order from the blonde deputy.

"Don't even think about it," Emma commanded in a tone not very often associated with herself. Regina looked at her with her head cocked to the side, and an

expression of mild shock and confusion. Emma felt empowered, and it manifested in her step as she swaggered alongside Regina's desk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Miss Swan?! You have NO right to be here in my office without an appointment." Emma smirked at Regina's vain

attempt to regain some control of the situation. Emma's look of amusement transformed to a look of lust; as she spoke, her voice sounded deeper due to her

arousal and heightened sense of superiority. "Oh Madam Mayor, I only to intend to finish what you started." Emma then snatched Regina's hand from inside

her slacks, and she brought the sex coated fingers to her mouth. Regina couldn't help the whimper that escaped her throat as she watched Emma devour her

essence from her fingers. It was a very erotic sight that caused Regina to desire so much more.

Emma's eyes rolled back in her skull, and she let out a groan in response to the taste of Regina. She tasted magnificent, but Emma wondered how much more

amazing the taste would be if it should have come directly from the source. Overtaken with pure need for the alluring brunette, Emma grabbed Regina by the

bicep and ripped her from her chair to standing position. Then Emma swiftly took a seat in the recently vacated chair, her eye level flush with Regina's ample

backside. She reached forward to the stunned women in front of her, and yanked down her slacks and panties.

"Step out of them," Emma growled.

Regina immediately complied before resuming her standing position in front of the blonde. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's hips, and brought her back

to sit on her lap. Emma proceeded to lean back in the chair; doing so allowed Emma to prop her boots on the desk. The heel of her boots being perfectly

wedged under the edge of the desk. The action effectively spread Regina's legs to dangle slightly on either sides of Emma's. Regina sucked in a deep breath as

her sex was now on display for any to see should they enter her office. Regina felt more aroused in that moment than she could ever recall being. The

continually mounting possibilities and anticipation had her nipples straining from behind her silk blouse, and her sex flooding.

"Do you always think about me when you fuck yourself?" Emma husked in between nips at Regina's ear and neck. One of Emma's hands grabbed a full breast,

while her other traveled to cup Regina's dripping heat. "Huh? Do you imagine me rubbing your clit?" Emma asked as her fingers began tracing a tantalizing

circle around Regina's engorged bud. Her ministrations alternated between soft and firm. Regina began to buck her hips wantonly in effort to gain more friction.

Silence filled the room as Emma waited for Regina's reply.

"Oh, so you weren't just fucking yourself with my name tumbling from your lips moments ago? I believe it was 'Emma' you were rasping out."

"Don't flatter yourself, Miss Swan," came out more breathy than Regina intended.

Emma ceased her circling, and pinched Regina's clit between her thumb and forefinger. She brought her mouth close to Regina's ear; her hot breath causing a shiver to run down Regina's spine.

"What was that? I don't believe I heard you correctly."

Regina's breath hitched as her body jolted at the painfully sweet sensation Emma caused.

"Oh!….Miss Swan…Yes! I do think of you as I pound into myself," she spat in a breathy but mocking tone; her words punctuated with a hard grind of her hips against Emma.

Emma groaned at Regina's words before biting down onto Regina's clothed shoulder while she plunged two fingers deep into her tight core. Reveling in the

sharp gasp from the woman atop her, Emma removed her fingers completely from Regina's center before slamming back into her twice more.

A loud moan escaped the confines of Regina's throat, and she threw her head back as Emma continued to impale her over and over. Regina began to buck her

hips to meet Emma's invading fingers. They continued at a vicious speed until Emma felt Regina begin to tighten around her fingers. Regina began to lose

rhythm the closer she got to the edge. It was quite a sight to see. The beautiful and all powerful brunette riding the long slender fingers of the vivacious

blonde. Her head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream. Her body was glistening. She looked like a goddess, no she looked like - a queen. A queen

conquering a wild bronco. Regina felt the slow burning ignite in the pit of her stomach; she felt that telling tingle in the bottom of her spine. She began to ride

harder.

At the woman's sudden change of movement, and clenching heat, Emma brought her free arm around Regina's mid-section. The gesture meant to cease

Regina's erratic movements, and allow Emma to control the pace. The brunette was too lost in her pleasure to allow the gesture to hinder her.

At the realization that Regina was so close to coming, Emma removed her fingers. Regina growled in frustration at the sudden change, and tears began to well

in her eyes. Twice she was close to orgasm and was stopped by the object of her desires. It was too much.

Emma dropped her feet to the floor and grabbed Regina's hips prompting her to stand up. Once in standing position, Emma spun the frustrated women before

her to face her. The blonde reached out to the desk behind Regina, and cleared the desk of its contents.

"Lie down on the desk for me, quickly! "

Regina did what she was ordered to do, though not without wanting to protest. Her legs dangled off the desk in front of Emma. The blonde tapped the supine

woman's leg; urging her to have them up on the desk.

Regina lied on the desk with her legs bent at the knee. Her dripping sex created a puddle of arousal beneath her. Emma pulled her chair up to the desk; her

body centered between Regina's spread thighs. Emma's head hovered over Regina's needy heat as she took in a deep breath. She hummed contently at the

scent of Regina's arousal. She placed kisses and nips on the brunette inner thighs. Regina whimpered at the blonde's movements which caused her to become

impossibly more wet. Before long, Emma went in for the kill. She gave a firm long swipe of her tongue starting from Regina's tighter entrance up to her clit.

Regina's bit down on her fist to prevent her from crying out in pleasure. She was more sensitive than normal, and had never before been so thoroughly tasted.

Her hips began to undulate in time with Emma's talented mouth.

Emma captured Regina's clit between her teeth and alternated between nipping and sucking it. Regina moved the fist from her mouth and brought it to her

breast, and began pinching and twisting her nipple.

"Yes..yes…yes," Regina whimpered lowly. Her breathing was coming in shallow bursts. Emma entered Regina with three fingers, and proceeded at a punishing pace.

"Fuck! Yes! Emma….Emma fuck me HARDER!" She screamed at the intrusion. Emma fucked her hard and fast just as she required. The blonde was going to

finish big, so she wrapped her lips around Regina's clit and sucked with all her might. Three more thrusts and Regina's tight sex clenched painfully around

Emma's fingers. Emma continued sucking and pumping into the writhing woman.

Regina began to hyperventilate as she felt her orgasm about to crash right through her. The last three thrusts of Emma's talented fingers were deeper and

harder; this sent Regina right over the edge. Regina's body arched, and all the muscles of her neck tensed as a guttural scream ripped out of her as wave after

wave of pleasure crashed over her. Her body came down after a long while, and she still trembled with aftershocks of her orgasm. Emma slowly removed her

fingers from the death grip it was in, and began to lap at Regina's entrance. Every now and then, Regina's breath would hitch as Emma would "accidentally" on

purpose run her tongue over her sensitive bud.

Emma stood up between Regina's legs, and then settled her weight over the woman. Regina was unsure of what Emma was going to do, but she was enjoying

her post-coital bliss too much to say anything. Emma looked down at Regina's face. She was glowing, and seemed to possess a look some might chance calling

happy. Regina looked at the woman above her, wondering why she was starting so intensely at her. Their eyes locked on one another, and everything went

still for moment. Each woman waiting with bated breath for the other to ruin whatever it was they were caught in. Emma gave a goofy half-smile; a smile

Regina had seen grace her own son's face many times. She couldn't help but return the gesture with a full smile of her own. Emma was enchanted with the

brilliant smile that spread across Regina's face. A full genuine smile that seemed so uncharacteristic, yet so natural on her face. "The real Regina", Emma would

chance to say that was who she was with in that moment. Though she didn't know exactly who that was considering the woman's constant guarded

demeanor. Emma resolved that she would definitely make it a point of finding out. She leaned in for a kiss. It was tentative and sweet; a far cry from what they

had just done, but no less pleasurable. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma. They stayed that way for a few moments more, lost in each other's mouths,

and the promises being silently communicated by them. Emma got up and helped Regina get herself back in order. The blonde picked up the papers she flung

off the desk earlier. A piece of stationary caught Emma's eyes. It was Regina's grocery list. Emma's eyes automatically roamed the list, and her eyes settled on

the third item from the top. Strawberries. Emma looked up at Regina catching her eye.

"You're buying strawberries? I'll bring the cream." Emma said with a salacious wink.

**FIN**

_**A/N**_- I hope you guys liked what you've read here. This is my first posting. All mistakes are my own. Please comment and review with how you felt about the piece. Also please do not hesitate to let me know what you think I could do better on, or if you have any suggestions or requests. Again, many thanks to all who have read my story.

-Lash


End file.
